X-Men
by Spiderman21
Summary: A revamp of Ultimate X-Men


"The Evolution War"

__

...That was the scene in Middletown Ohio yesterday, When a mutant named Michael Thompson rampaged though the small town, only to be captured by the government team called Black team Fifty-One." The Newscaster said. _"The issue of mutants have awaken the public's consciousness and also caught the attention of Dr. Steven Lang, fonder of the Lang Research and Development, who had this to say."_ The screen shifted from the newscaster to a well-dressed blonde haired man sitting behind a desk. 

_"Friends, We here at the Lang Research and Development have discovered that the mutant gene manifests it self in teenagers at puberty." _Lang explained with a soft smile. _"I asked the people of the mutant community to come to me and seek treatment before..._

Professor Charles Xavier tapped the button on his armrest and shut off the television. "It's getting worse Moira." He muttered to the brown haired woman standing behind him. "Aye, Lang believes he's got the whole mutant thing planned out." She said dryly with a thick Scottish accent. Xavier wheeled himself over to his desk and began to go though his paper work.

Moira MacTaggert raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?" She asked. Xavier frowned deeply. "A possible student." He told her. "I've sent Scott and the others to find her." He said. Moira gripped his shoulder. "I pray they find her before Lang does." Xavier sighed. Moira smiled at him. "They will Charles." She told him. "They will."

  
* **

_"Another act of mutant violence today, when an unknown mutant rampaged in the downtown area." _Martin Pryde shook his head at the television screen. "Another mutant attack." He muttered. He glanced over at his wife Martha, who stood scowling at him. " I still don't see how you could register her with that Steven Lang person." Martha snapped at him. Martin sighed deeply at her. "I have no choose." He said, "What if our neighbors find out about Kitty then what?" Martha shook her head at him. "Lang says he can treat mutants." He told her. Martin moved and put his arms around his wife. "She's so young." Martha whispered softly. "I know." He said softly.

At the top of the stairs Fourteen-year-old Kitty Pryde sat listing to her parents with tears in her eyes. _It's not my fault._ She thought with a sniff. A week ago Kitty was a normal teenage girl until two nights ago. Kitty had begun to have strange nightmares of flying and when she woke up she was downstairs in the living room. At first Her father believed she was sleep walking, until he found her blanket stuck half in the floor of her bedroom. 

_I didn't ask for this._ She thought holding back a cry. Kitty rose up from her seat at the top of the stairs and walked to her room. She stood there for a moment. _They want to send me away._ Kitty frowned deeply. _No, I'll go. _Kitty nodded and began to pack.

Across the street from the Pryde house, a figure stood watching. He wore a long brown shaggy trenchcoat with wild blonde hair and yellow cat eyes. His name was Sabertooth. He'd been standing in the shadows across from the Pryde house for an hour. He drew a photo of the Pryde girl and snarled deeply. 

"She's hot." A voice sneered from beside him. Sabertooth looked down at the short kid crouched at his side. His name was Toad. Sabertooth snorted at him and frowned. Sabertooth frowned at the photo. _Maybe so. _He thought with a smile and licked his lips at the photo of the girl, and then something caught his eye.

"Look." He snarled and pointed at the black car parked outside the Pryde house. "Black Team 51." Toad snorted at the car. "Let's go kick they're ass." He took a step toward the car, but Sabertooth caught Toad by the green caller of his body suit. "Relax midget, the girl's splittin." He pointed at the figure of the girl dropping out of a tree outside the house.

The girl looked around for a moment and then ran down the street. Toad looked at Sabertooth puzzled. "What's the plan?" He asked. Sabertooth let Toad go and smiled. "We follow." He stalked after her with Toad at his heels.

** *The Westchester plaza mall was rather packed for a Friday Night. Teenagers were in the mall in full force. 17-year-old Scott Summers watched a group of teenager's pass by him. _Damn to have a normal Friday night._ He thought and reached up and adjusted his ruby-quartz Ray. Band sunglasses on his face. Scott let out a sigh and frowned at the group."Penny for Your thoughts?" A voice called. Scott turned at the sound of a familiar voice. Behind him stood a Tall African American girl with blue eyes and long white hair. He smiled at Ororo Munroe as she walked up to him. She was dressed in a blue min skirt and matching slick blue shirt. _Damn she's a hottie._ Scott thought, but shook the thoughts away. After all Ororo was like his little sister. She walked up to him with a big smile and holding two shopping bags.

"Did I over do it?" Ororo asked with a sparkle in her blue eyes. Scott smirked at her. "Ya think?" He asked with a grin. Ororo shot him a give-me-a-break look. Scott looked back toward the food court where the teenagers had gone and sighed. Ororo looked at them then at Scott and shook her head at him

"Don't start that again." She snapped at him. Scott looked back at her puzzled. "Start what?" He asked. Ororo put her bags down beside her and put her hands on her slim waist. "The: "Why can we have a normal life" speech." She snapped. Scott raised any eyebrow at her. "Did I hear thunder?" He asked with a lopsided grin. Ororo smile at him faintly. "Maybe." Then she looked past him. "You're kidding." She muttered. Scott followed her gaze only to see Remy LeBeau talking to several girls. Scott frowned. _What do they see in him?_ He thought as Remy pocketed one of the girl's numbers he'd written on a piece of paper. He stuck it in the coat pocket of his long black trenchcoat. 

"I don't see why dem girls are all over him." Rouges voice came from behind Ororo. Scott turned and flashed his best smile at Rouge. As usual Rouge was dressed in all black, which matched her mood. Her long brown with a white streak running down the middle hung loose over her shoulders. Scott noted that her hands were covered with black gloves. Rouge returned his smile with a twinkle in her green eyes.

"Maybe it's the cool way he wears his hair?" Ororo asked. Scott blinked and looked at her. She was drooling over Remy as most girls did. Scott frowned at her. "Remember guys we're here on a mission." He told the girls. Ororo didn't seem to be listing at the moment; She was still eyeing Remy as he drifted over. Rouge gave him a mock salute. "Yes sir." She said with a smile. Scott smirked at her. "So what's de mission Mr. Leader man?" Remy asked. Scott pulled a photo from his coat pocket and passed it to Ororo, who passed it to Rouge and Remy and then handed it back to Scott. 

"Her names Kitty Pryde and she on the run." Scott told them. Ororo looked up at him puzzled. "From what?" She asked. "Black team 51." He told them. "Her folks signed her up for the Lang program, but as of two hours ago she booked form her house." Remy shook his head and frowned. "What it up with parents these days?" He muttered. Ororo shrugged at him. "They don't understand." Rouge said softly. Scott scanned the mall and then turned back to the others. 

"We'll have to change and split up." He told them. They nodded in agreement. "Storm, you and Gambit cover the left side of the Mall while Me and Rouge cover this side." Remy frowned at him. "Why you and Rouge?" He asked. Rouge rolled her eyes at him. "Please take your mind out of the gutter swamp rat." She snapped at him. Scott and Ororo shook they're heads at them. Rouge and Gambit went at it almost every day. "Okay people, not time for arguing." Scott snapped. "Lets move." They went off in different directions. "So much for a normal Friday night." Rouge muttered to Scott. "Yeah, so much for that." He muttered with a deep sigh.

Kitty stepped off the bus outside the Westchester Plaza. She hoped she'd get a ride from someone to the bus station. She took a deep breath and headed toward the Mall. She glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her. Kitty noticed two men dressed in black suits walking a few paces behind her. "Oh no." She gasped and quickly hurried in side.

_"Storm to Cyclops, you read me?" _ Storm's voice rang out in Scott's radio. "Loud and clear Storm." He said back. _"No one over here that looks like a run away girl." _ She said. Cyclops nodded and looked at Rouge who was still looking around. "Just keep looking and keep your guard up." He told her. Scott reached into his pocket of his coat and pulled out his visor and switched it with his glasses. "Be ready for anything." He added. "Cyclops, I see her." Rouge called. Cyclops moved to where Rouge stood. She was looking down at the first floor of the mall. Cyclops saw a girl with blonde hair running in to the mall. She looked freaked. "Bingo." He muttered and tapped his comlink. "Storm, She's coming your way." He called. Rouge pointed at the two men in black following her. "And she's got company."

Kitty glanced over her shoulder again. The two men were gone were gone. She let a breath and walked toward the lady's room when the two men in black repapered in front of her. "Ms. Pryde would you come with us?" One of them said. Kitty froze in mid step. "W...why what did I do?" She asked. The second man took a step toward her. "Please Ms. Pryde we just wanna help you." He said. Kitty took a step back. _Yeah right!_ A voice in side her said she turned to run but four teenagers stood dressed in black and yellow spandex outfits blocking her way out. One of them wore a yellow visor across his face and he stepped forward.

"With help like yours she should run." He said sharply. Kitty looked back at the two agents. The first one reached in to his pocket for a gun. "I'd rethink dat.," the other kid with ponytail and wearing a long black duster said. Kitty noticed a playing card appeared in his right hand. The visor guy spoke again. "Step away from her and they'll be no trouble." The second man smiled at them. "Too late." He said. Then the roof of the mall exposed and a large purple and red Robot lowered itself into the mall. Kitty gasped as the robot toward over them. Before she could move a muscle the men in black grabbed her arm and drug her toward the exit. _Do something Kitty!_ Her brain told her and she did the one thing that could help her. She screamed.

"What de hell is dat thing?" Gambit whispered to Storm. Cyclops turned to the others. "Don't just stand there with your mouths open, attack plan 27-a Go!" He shouted. Gambit let loose a haul of kinetically charged cards from his hands and they caught the robot in the chest. Cyclops turned and let loose an Optic blast. "Storm; see if you can slow him down!" He shouted. Above them Storm summoned a bolt of lighting and flung it at the robot's chest. "Rouge, go and knock his ass out!" Cyclops shouted. Then a scream split the air. He glanced behind him to see the two agents dragging Kitty out of the mall. "Damn." He muttered. He turned back to the robot. It had knocked Rouge out of the air, but she recovered quickly. _Forget this!_ He thought adjusting a switch on his visor and let losses a high powered optic blast. The blast past right though the robots chest sending him flying across the mall, right though the wall and on to the parking lot. "Let's go!" He shouted racing toward the exit.

Kitty struggled with the agent as he pulled her along. "Let Go!" She shouted. Suddenly the agent's hand past right though her wrist. "She's using her powers!" He shouted drawing his gun. The second agent flung Kitty to the ground. "You little mutant bitch." He snarled. The agent raised his gun to fire. "Should have come along nicely." He said. Before he could fire a gust of wind blew across them. The gust picked up the agent and flung him across the parking lot. The other agent went to fire as well, but a Royal flush knocked the gun from his hand. Before the agent could react a figure leaped though the air and kicked him in the face. 

"Told ya ta rethink dat." the guy in the duster said. He turned to Kitty and flashed a grin at her. "Didn't I tell 'em?" He asked her. Kitty quickly got to her feet. The guy in the duster held out his hands. "No need to be scarred che're." He told her. "Gambit ain't gonna hurt ya." Kitty eyed him for a moment. _He looks harmless and cute too._ She thought then smiled and said; "what kind of name is Gambit?" He looked at her squarely."

"We've been asking that for months." A voice called. Kitty turned to see the Visor guy walking up, behind him was a Black girl with long white hair and sparkling blue eyes she wore a matching black and yellow out fit on top of that suit she wore a leather jacket. Beside her was another girl with also a matching black and yellow suit. Her long brown hair with a streak of white was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked scarier than the than the others with the dark make-up. 

"What are you guys a gang?" She asked, with a softly laugh. They looked at each other puzzled. "No we're not a gang." The visor guy said. Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Well what are you then?" She asked sharply. The duster guy named Gambit smiled at her warmly. "We're de X-Men." He said. _X-MEN? _Kitty thought. She was about to laugh when she saw the large robot plow right though the mall and stalked toward them. She let out a scream and pointed passed them.

_Is that all she all she does?_ Cyclops thought for a moment then the ground shook. "What the hell is that?" Rouge asked puzzled. Then Kitty screamed again as a large shadow fell across them. "The Robot!" Cyclops gasped. Gambit shot a look at him. "Good eye Hawkeye." He muttered. The robot's face was a mess; the skin was torn away from its face leaving a cyborg like face.

"Geez, he needs a face-lift." Storm called. Cyclops almost laughed but shook it off. He reached in his costume pocket and pulled out his car keys. "Guys take my wheels and get Kitty out of here." He said without taking his eyes off the Robot. Storm gaped at him. "Are you nuts?" She asked. Gambit nodded in agreement and leaned over to whisper in Cyclops ear.

"You tryin to impress Rouge and de girl, hommie dis ain't da way." He said. Cyclops looked at him and then back at the Robot.

"Take my wheels and get Kitty outta here, I'll handle him." He said tossing Gambit the keys. Gambit eyed him for a moment then turned to the girls. "You heard de man lets move." He called. Rouge shook her head no. I'm not leavin him like this." She told Gambit. Cyclops looked at Rouge and smiled faintly. _Sorry Rouge this is the only way. _ He set his jaw. "That's an order Rouge!" He snapped and looked at Storm, who looked ready to cry. She gripped his shoulder. "Good luck." She said and headed off. Gambit gave a nod and took Kitty's hand. "Come on che're this is gonna get ugly." He said and fell in to step behind Storm.

Rouge looked at Cyclops for a moment and walked off. He looked at her for a moment then turned back to face the robot. "Alright robo-jerk you need a face-lift and I'm here to give you one." He leaped at the Robot.

The visor guy or Cyclops's car was a customized '001 corvette. It was a shinny red. Kitty had never seen a car like this before. They pulled out of the mall parking lot. She noticed no one had spoken. She looked at the girl named Storm in the passenger seat, she was still crying a little. Gambit drove, his face looked pale as if he'd seen a ghost. He kept mumbling something Kitty figured was French. Then there was Rouge who sat in the back beside Kitty. She had no expression at all she was just blank. 

"Damn it." Gambit swore. He slammed on the break. The car skidded to a halt. "What are you doing?" Strom asked. Gambit spun the wheel around and the car made sharp spin. "I ain't one for following orders Stormy." He told her. He pressed the gas and the car shot forward. "Your crazy, the professor'll ground you for sure." Storm said sharply. Gambit shrugged at her. "Oh well." He muttered and the car seemed to go faster. Kitty held on for dear life. "Could you slow down please?" She said, but Gambit wasn't listing at the moment. The car picked up more speed. 

Kitty saw something in the middle of the road. It was the head of the Robot. "Oh my god." Storm whispered. Gambit stopped the car and they all got out. "Did Cyke do dis?" Gambit asked puzzled. Rouge looked at him. "Forget that where is he?" She said. Kitty glanced around at the parking lot. Cars lay smoking and several small fires lit the parking lot it was a mess and the mall was worse. It looked as something blew its way out. "Oh god where is he?" Rouge whispered. "Cyclops!" Gambit shouted. Storm and Rouge began shouting as well. Kitty sighed deeply. For all she knew Cyclops was dead.

"Hey." A voice called. Kitty and the others jumped at the sound of Cyclops's voice. They turned to see him leaning against a tree. His black and yellow out fit was a mess. It was torn at the leg and his top was torn and his hair was a mess. 

"You're alive?" Storm gasped and rushed over to him and hugged him. "Yeah, I gave that robot a face-lift." He said with a smile and broke away from Storm. Kitty smiled at him. He walked over to her. "So Ms. Pryde do you trust us now?" He asked. Kitty looked at them and smiled. "Yeah, but don't you think this was a little bit too much?" She asked. Cyclops looked around at the parking lot and smiled. "Yeah well, he pissed me off." He said.

Sabertooth stood in the shadows across the mall watching The X-Men climb into the car and drove off. He snorted deeply. "What's so funny Vic?" Toad asked. He dropped out of the tree. Sabertooth eyed his green skinned partner. "Didn't think that Summers kid had it in him." He chuckled deeply. Toad crossed his arms. "Da boss ain't gonna find it funny." Toad said sharply. Sabertooth shook his head and laughed. 

"We're only suppose to find out where she's going that all." He told him. Toad looked at him puzzled and Sabertooth growled deeply. "The Xavier Institute." He snapped and laughed. "She won't stay long trust on that." Toad frowned at him. "How do you know?" He asked, but Sabertooth simple smiled. "Her folks Toad, she worried about her folks." He laughed deeply. "All we gotta do is wait for her to go home." 

* * *

Kitty awoke to the sound of children laughing. She blinked and sat up in the bed. _Where am I?_ She thought, and then she remembered the robot and the men who had to kill her last night. Kitty climbed out of the bed and looked out the window of the bedroom. A dozen children about her age and some older were out on the front lawn. "You're awake I see." A voice called from behind her. Kitty turned to see a bald man sitting in a wheelchair. She eyed him for a moment. "Aren't you Professor Charles Xavier?" She asked. "I've seen you on TV." 

Professor Charles Xavier smiled warmly at her. "I see, well then welcome to the Xavier Institute for gifted children." He said warmly. Kitty eyed him again. _This guy is weirder than those X-Men guys were last night._ She thought. Xavier smiled at her. "I'm sorry you think I'm weird Ms Pryde, but all I wish to do is help you." He told her. Kitty nodded. "So what kind of school is this?" She asked. "A school for people like you Ms. Pryde." Xavier told her. She gaped at him. "School for people like me?" She asked. Xavier nodded. "Yes a School for mutants." Kitty crossed her arms and frowned at the professor. 

"I'm not a mutant." She lied. Xavier smiled and nodded. "Is that so?" He said. "Did you not phase though your bedroom floor?" He asked. Kitty didn't respond. "And didn't one of your attackers hand right though your wrist?" He asked. Kitty looked up at him. 

"How did you know about that?" She asked. Xavier smiled at her. _You're not the only one with gifts Kitty. _Xavier's voice spoke, but his lips didn't move. Kitty gaped at him. "What is this place?" She asked.

____________________

Many floors below the Xavier institute in a sound proof room was the Danger room. The room contained virtual simulations where the advanced students trained. "Cyclops, watch your back!" Peter Rasputin called as he swung his metal fist up and knocked the missile coming toward him. Cyclops somersaulted over the laser cannon. He let a low-level optic blast go.

"Thanks Colossus." Cyclops called. Peter frowned deeply. He never could get over the name Colossus. The Professor had given him that name due to the fact he could change from blood and flesh to an organic super-strong man of steel. He wore a tight fitting black and yellow spandex suit as well as Cyclops and the others did. 

"So who's the new chick?" Colossus asked ducking as a laser whizzed past him. Cyclops smirked at him. "Name Kitty Pryde and she's a cute one." He called back. Colossus chuckled and caught the laser cannon by the nose and tore it loose. "Another for the Summers list eh?" He asked tossing it aside. Cyclops looked at him squarely. "No way, she fourteen man." Cyclops called. "There are laws against stuff like that." Then an energy blast knocked Cyclops off his feet.   
"Scott!" Colossus shouted tossing the broken cannons aside and raced over to his friend. "You okay?" Colossus asked. Cyclops sat up and groaned. "Yeah...what was that?" He touched his chest. "Ow." Colossus chuckled. "That my friend was rather lame." He said with a laugh.

"No, that is what you call a slip up boys." A voice snapped. The two young men turned to see their teacher Val Cooper standing in the doorway of the Danger room. "Your luck that was a simulation." She said sharply tossing a lock of her honey blonde hair over her shoulder. "If that were real you'd be dead." Cyclops smiled lightly. "Sorry Doc." He said, but Val didn't return his smile. 

"Don't get cocky just Summers." Val warned him firmly. "Just cause you stood up to some robot doesn't mean you can't be killed." Then she eyed Colossus. "Pitro, you talk too much and you lack focus." She told him. Colossus opened his mouth to speak, but Val shot him a look and he closed it quickly. "Now since you boys messed up royal here," she said pacing back and fourth in front of them. "I want you both to spend Four hours in the simulator today." She told them. Cyclops looked at her puzzled. "Today?" He asked. Val paused in mid pace and looked at Cyclops and rolled her eyes. 

"Yes and I want a full summary of tactics you and Colossus used on my desk on Monday." She said sharply. "Understood?" The boys nodded. Val nodded. "Hit the shower boys." She said and waved her hand past her nose. "You boys stink." She said with a

smile. Cyclops and Colossus looked at each other puzzled. "That's not funny doc." Cyclops said softly. Val turned to leave, but turned back to them. "I know but its true." She said headed out of the room. Colossus turned to Cyclops. "She digs ya." He told him. Cyclops smiled lightly. "I know." They both laughed and headed out of the danger room.

Kitty was a amazed by the school and the different mutants that went there. "This school is to help those who can't control their mutant powers or need a place to stay." Xavier told her. They crossed the main hallway. The hallway was lined with photos of Professor Xavier and different students. Kitty paused and eyed them. "Who are they?" She asked. Xavier wheeled him self around to face her. 

"Graduated class of students over the past years." Xavier told her. Kitty looked at him puzzled. "Graduated?" She asked. Xavier nodded. "Yes some of my student's ether go back in the world to try to lead a normal life or stay to teach others." Xavier told her. Kitty nodded. _I wonder if mom and dad would let me go to a school like this?_ She thought. Xavier smiled at her. "Why wouldn't they?" He asked responding to her thoughts. "I don't know, I know they're worried I left." She told him. Xavier nodded. "I know Kitty, I will speak with them about you staying here if that's what you want." He said. Kitty sighed. _I don't wanna stay here. _She thought. _I just wanna go home. _

***

"Tell me Mr. Pyrde dose your child have any mutant friends?" Agent Fred Duncan asked. He'd come to the Pyrde home early that morning with Dr. Tanya Trask. The girl's parents looked like hell. Mrs. Pyrde looked as if she hadn't slept the whole night and Mr. Pryde kept pacing back and fourth in front of him. Duncan looked over at Dr. Trask. She took a deep breath and nodded to him to continue.

"Mr. Pryde we at the Lang foundation just want to help your daughter." Duncan said calmly, but Mrs. Pryde looked shocked. "Really, then where is she?" She demanded. Before Duncan could respond Dr. Trask spoke up. "Some of our people tried to pick up Kitty, but were attacked by a band of mutants." She told them, "When we tried to find her, Kitty was gone." Mr. Pryde stopped in mid pace. "Then where is she?" He asked sharply. Duncan cleared his throat. "We believe she is with them." He said. Dr. Trask shot him a dirty look.

"Oh no." Mrs. Pryde whimpered and placed her head in her hands. Mr. Pryde walked over to his wife and put his arms around her. "It all right honey." He whispered then looked up at Duncan. "Will you find her?" He asked. Duncan smiled warmly. "We will." He reached in his pocket and handed him a card. "Call us if anything comes up okay." He told him. Mr. Pryde nodded and held his wife. Duncan followed Dr. Trask out the front door.

"Poor Family." Duncan muttered. Trask nodded in agreement. "True, but Kitty's powers will be a perfect weapon to us." Trask said with a twinkle in her brown eyes. Duncan eyed her for a moment. "I thought he had all the mutants he was going to need." He said. Trask turned and looked at him. "Remember Agent Duncan your working for Dr. Lang now and he doesn't take kindly to being questioned." She warned him, "Stay here and wait for her to come back." Duncan frowned deeply. "What makes you think she will come back?" He asked. Trask smiled warmly at him. "She will." She called and headed for the limo parked at the end of the curb. Duncan watched her climb into the limo and pull off and frowned. "I'd hope not for her sake."

*** 

Kitty sat alone on a bench in the Xavier school courtyard. She couldn't help but wonder how her parents were. She sighed deeply. "Why the long face little lady?" A voice called. Kitty jumped up and looked around to see no one. "Okay what was that?" She whispered. No response came. She let out a breath. "Professor is that you?" She called out again. "Really do I sound like the Prof?" The voice spoke again. Kitty swallowed deeply and turned to see a blue fury animal sitting on a bench across from her. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. He was covered form head to toe in dark blue fur. "Oh my god!" Kitty gasped and took several steppes backward.

The blue fury animal smiled showing his fangs. "Don't worry I don't bite." He told her. Kitty blinked at him. "W...who are you?" She asked nervously. His smile seemed to widen. "Names Henry McCoy." He told her, "but most people call me Hank." Kitty nodded. _He sounds harmless, minus the looks anyway._ She thought and chuckled lightly. Hank looked at her oddly. "What?" He asked and then looked around puzzled. "You see something green?" He asked.

Kitty shook her head no. "it's just that I thought you would have a weird codename or something." She said with a smile. Hank smile faded in to a frown. "I do." He muttered. Kitty raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked. Hank let out a sigh. "The Beast." He muttered. Kitty giggled. "Don't you find that a little derogatory?" She asked. Hank nodded and sprung from his seat on the bench. He somersaulted in mid air and landed beside her. Kitty gaped at him

"Wow that was great." She said. Hank's cheeks grew red which looked out of place against his blue skin. "Thanks you should see me at parties." Hank said with a grin. Kitty laughed lightly and sighed. "What wrong Kitty?" He asked. Kitty looked at him. "Does everyone know me?" She asked. Hank nodded. Kitty sighed deeply. "I wanna go home." She told him. Hank nodded. "You can't its not safe, I heard those robot sentinels are making a mutant sweep in each city." He told her. Kitty frowned at him. "I don't care!" She snapped at him. "All this hiding stuff is stupid, they'll find out anyway, but as of now I'm going home." She said and turned and walked off. Hank watched her go._ Okay this is bad. _He thought. _Is something-wrong Henry? _The Professor voice whispered in his head. Hank looked up at the Professors study window. "Something very wrong." He said. 

Kitty made her way to the bus stop in good time. She used her mutant powers. Phasing that's what the Professor called it and phased right though the Xavier school gates. Then she ran down the road to the bus stop. _Good, all I need to do is get home before those robo geeks get me. _She thought and her hopes rose as she saw the cross-town bus coming down the road.

__

X-men report to the ready room at once!

Scott heard the telepathic call and hopped out of bed and changed in to uniform. He headed to the elevator. He snapped his visor into place over his eyes. "Hey Scott!" A familiar voice called. Scott turned to see Jean Grey jogging up. "Hey Jean." Scott called. Jean skidded to a halt beside him. "So what's the deal?" He asked as they stepped inside. Jean shrugged at him. "I think it's got something to do with the newbie you and the others brought in." She told him. They stepped in the elevator and it took them to the lower levels of the Xavier school, where only the active students were allowed to go. _What could she have gotten into? _He thought with a frown.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out to see some of they're fellow X-men waiting for them. Warren Worthington, The Angel sat beside Elisabeth Braddock, Psylocke talking quietly. Storm and Colossus came in to the room from the other side of the room arm and arm. Bobby Drake, The Iceman sat next to Beast chatting lightly. "So what's the happs?" Bobby asked Cyclops. "Beats me." He said then looked around for Rouge. "Where's Rouge at?' He asked Storm. "I think she has class right now." She told him. "Oh." He said back.

Jean gripped his shoulder. "Don't worry Scotty I'll keep ya company." She said with a smile. 

Behind his visor, Cyclops rolled his eyes and frowned. Two years ago he wouldn't have Jean's company, but that all ended when She decided they need to be friends and they broke up along with Scott's heart. _I can deal. _He told himself.

"We have a problem." Professor Xavier said as he wheeled himself into the room followed by Dr. MacTaggert. "From what Henry tells us, Kitty has gone home to see her parents." Xavier told her. "During a sentinel sweep not real smart." Warren said crossing his arms and his wings ruffled. "She scarred Warren." Dr. MacTaggert snapped. "We've all been there." Colossus spoke from beside Storm. Cyclops turned to the Professor. "What s the plan now sir?" He asked. Xavier looked at them for a moment and nodded. "I'll split you into two teams and you must rescue her." He told them. "The Sentinel strike team will land in a few moments." He explained, "Cerebro has shown me that Kitty present course is time square and the strike team is headed there as well."

"That's cutting it close isn't it?" Beast asked. Xavier nodded yes. "We have no choice Henry," Xavier told him. "Those suits you ware hide your mutant bio signatures, you can save Kitty before its too late." Cyclops stepped forward. "We'll get her Professor." He told him. Xavier nodded. "Split into two into two teams and find her quickly." He told them. Cyclops turned to the others. "You heard the man people, Angle will lead the air team in the X-jet and I will take the ground team." He told them. 

A few moments later the ground team: Cyclops, Marvel-Girl, Storm, Colossus and Beast headed for the garage where Cyclops's car was parked. "Finally we get to ride in the leaders hot wheels." Beast called to Cyclops. He turned and eyed his fellow teammate. "You just keep that blue fur off my seats." He called with a laugh. A second later the ground team shot out of the gates of the Xavier Institute. Beast looked up into the sky to see the customized stealth bomber know as the X-Jet streak into the sky. "Now that's flying" Beast called to the others as the X-Jet twisted in the air and picked up seeped. Cyclops chuckled and flipped a switch on the dash broad and the car leaped forward down the dark path.

***

Kitty shifted nervously in her seat on the bus. The bus was caught in traffic in time square. _Damn it I'll never get home now._ She thought bitterly. She bit her lip nervously. She'd heard on one of the passenger's radio that the Sentinels sweep would start in a few minutes. Kitty knew then that she had to get home before it was too late. She gazed out the window and sighed deeply. _I should have stayed at Xavier's place. _She thought and shook her head. Then she saw something. A figure dressed in a black and yellow spandex out fit bouncing from car to car toward the bus. As it got closer Kitty made out the figure. "Beast?" She whispered. Then the bus shook.

"This is crazy." Strom muttered to Marvel-Girl as they walked on the crowded street in Time Square. "We'll never find Kitty in this crowd." She grumbled. Marvel-Girl nodded in agreement. "The professor said the bus should be here." She told Storm. They crossed the street and began to head back the way they came. "Does anyone see any thing yet?" Marvel- Girl said into her comlink. _"Not yet, just keep your eyes open." _Cyclops's voice came back. Marvel-Girl sighed deeply and continued her pace. _"Cool your jets folks." _Beast's voice escaped the comlink. "You got her?" Storm asked. _"Bingo, but we got a problem here." _He said back. Storm looked at Marvel-Girl for a moment and then spoke again. "What?" She asked, but Marvel-Girl answered for him and pointed behind her. "Sentinels." She said as Storm turned to see a squad of Sentinels beginning to land themselves in Time Square.

"Oh Shit." Was all Strom could say.

Kitty didn't have time to react when the roof of the bus was torn open. She let out a scream as the Sentinel peered down at her. **"Mutant Gene: Confirmed."** The sentinel said as a red scanner washed over Kitty. " **Proceed with Termination."** Kitty heard it say. She let out an even louder scream as the sentinel's hand came toward her. Suddenly Beast swung himself into the bus. "Relax K, I got you." He called scooping her up. She eyed him wildly. 

"What about you, your a mutant!" Kitty cried as they leaped out the back door of the bus. Beast chuckled lightly. "Not to robot boy I look like a normal human!" He cried out as an energy blast whizzed past his right leg. "Little help people!" He shouted in to his comlink. 

_"Back ups coming B, just get her to the jet." _Cyclops's voice rang out of his comlink. Beast frowned as they bounced past a car. The crowd ran screaming as they past. The Sentinel came stomping behind them. "Beast he coming!" She cried out in his ear. "I know, Storm anyone little...Before he could finish a lighting bolt rained from the sky and struck the Sentinel in the neck and he went tumbling. "_Did you ask for back up?" _Storm called from the comlink. Beast almost smiled when two more sentinels came into view. "Oh hell naw." Beast muttered. They dropped on the hood of a car and bounced again. "What are you doing?" Kitty cried out as they climbed up the side of a building. 

"Trust me Kitty, I learned a few tricks from my drunken father," Beast called. He swung Kitty on to his back. "I know when to duck." He leaped just as the sentinels fired on them. There own blast struck each other and they exploded. "Okay now what?" Kitty asked as they came to rest on a flagpole. Beast glanced at he and flashed her a grin and pointed at the sky. 

Kitty saw a sleek black jet shimmer into view. "We go home." Beast called and leaped toward it. The Jets hanger doors yawned opened and they tumbled in. Kitty came to rest sitting on Beast's back. "See how hard was that." He said weakly.

Cyclops let loose an Optic blast that knocked the sentinel to the ground. "Marvel-Girl, Storm, Colossus were outta here!" He called. Across from him Colossus upper cutted a sentinel in the chin sending him falling backward on to several cars. He turned to Cyclops and frowned. "Now?" He asked and Cyclops nodded yes. He turned to see Storm and Marvel-girl jogging up. 

"Let's get the hell outta here." Storm called. Cyclops nodded and tapped a button on his belt. "Warren, come pick us up." He called into his comlink. _"On my way Summers don't piss in your pants." _Angel called. Cyclops was about to respond when a sentinel toward over them. "Not again." Cyclops heard Storm shout. His hand flew to his visor. "Get ready folks!" Cyclops called. The Sentinel held up his hand to fire. _Do or die time._ Cyclops thought.

Suddenly the Sentinel began to shake violently. Its right arm tore loose form its joint and sparks shout from its neck. "What the hell?" Colossus muttered. Cyclops turned to see The X-Jet coming toward them. "Forget'em let's go!" He called. They raced toward the X-Jet just as the Sentinel exposed. The X-Jet shot into the dark sky and then winked out of sight.

Across the street a figure in a trenchcoat stood in the shows of a building. He lowered his hand and sighed. "That was tight boss." Toad muttered from his side. The man nodded. "It is a good thing you and Sabertooth followed the girl," He told him, "Now I know that dear old Charles is alive and well." With a sweep of his coat he turned and head down the alley.

"And Charles will know that I, Magneto master of magnetism is alive as well." He said with a deep dark laughed.

Epilogue: 2 Days Later

_No turning back now._ Kitty thought. She rode beside Scott Summers as they drove down the rode toward the Xavier School. Her parents decided to let Kitty go there after they rescued her. She sighed deeply remembering her mothers crying face. _I have to be strong._ She told herself. She turned to Scott who was driving and nodding his head to the Nelly song on radio.

"Scott." She said softly. He looked at her for a moment. The sun seemed to twinkle off his Ray. Bands. "What's up? He asked her. Kitty swallowed down her nervousness. "Do I become an X-Man now?" She asked. Scott shrugged. "I think it's your choice to make not mine or the Prof's." He told her. Kitty nodded. "Well, if I do I wanna pick my own code name." She told him. Scott smirked at her. "Why, what wrong with our code names?" He asked. Kitty shook her head. "Nothing, its just I don't wanna end up with a stupid code name like Sprite or something." Kitty told him Scott laughed deeply and a few seconds later Kitty joined him. They laughed all the way to the Xavier School and Kitty's new home.

The End

Next: Redemption is a hard road to travel. Especially if you're Name is Wolverine. The lone warrior returns to The big apple seeking a chance for redemption for his past crimes, but when old friends show up, Wolverine must combat his darks desires in order to save the one thing he values the most. His soul. 


End file.
